Picture To Burn
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Songshot, now TWOSHOT! Brake-Up, Make-Up "She hadn't said it in such a long time and only used it when she really needed me when we needed each other and she really meant it then...." Liley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Do stories always have to end happy? Does everyone want a happy ending? ...That's what I thought, well most of you like happy endings anyway. Most of mine end happy, so I figure why not switch it up a bit and have a little fight, with a not so fun ending? Cause this song is real cool. _Picture To Burn_ by _Taylor Swift!_ Enjoy in Lilly's POV...**

**Picture To Burn

* * *

**

I should have seen it before, but I just didn't want to believe it. That was until we started another fight.

"Don't give me that shit, you know that everything isn't perfect." Miley laughed at me as we walked inside my house, having just come back from a little drive in her truck.

"Pfst yeah, state the obvious thanks a lot. And I know everything isn't perfect, so I didn't get my perfect fantasy."

"Then why did you say you want something so bad, that's never gonna happen?" Miley asked.

"Well it was worth a shot, but I just realized something about you. It sure took me long enough, but I'm glad I've figured it out."

"Oh really, and what's that?"

"I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me."

"What? Why would I-"

"Oh cut the crap, you do and you know it. I fell in love with you cause you're cute and sweet, so what's not to love?" I told her.

"Well, so I..."

"So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy." I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"But why would I do that?"

"Oh I know you would, because that's the kind of person you've become. But that's fine, I'll tell mine you're gay."

"You wouldn't." She glared at me.

"Oh I would too, you know how rocky things have been between us lately."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to go and tell everyone about us." Miley was annoyed.

"That's true, oh and by the way, I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive." I finally said to get it off my chest.

"What? I thought you liked that." She partly whined.

"Not really, why don't you ever let me drive it?"

"It's just that, it just got new tires, new chrome spinners and a beautiful new paint job. I wouldn't really want to mess that up. Would you?"

"Oh my gosh, you're such a jerk! You know I can drive just as good as you. You're just a, you're a redneck heartbreak."

Miley gasped. "That is so not true."

"Yeah, and one who's really bad at lying."

"Alright fine then, what next?" Miley challenged, obviously waiting for more insults to come her way.

"Well with you loving yourself, you're becoming less and less important to me. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time because as far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn." I said as she looked at me with slight shock.

"Wh-what? Are you serious?"

"Oh yes I am, that's how little you mean to me now."

"Just because I love myself more? Wait...yeah you're right, I guess I do. I mean, what's not too love?" She smiled a little, her ego showing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yup, there's that ego."

Miley's snapped out of it and her eyes started to shine with tears. "Lilly come on, I didn't mean it. I just..."

"If you didn't mean it then why'd you say it? And there's no time for tears." I couldn't handle her drama.

"W-well fine then, what's more important then my feelings?" Miley kept herself strong.

"Ha, well you're selfish for one thing and I'm just sitting here planning my revenge. Because I really can't handle you anymore."

"Alright, what are you planning to do?"

"Why would I tell you that? Well for one thing, there's nothing stopping me from goin' out with all of your best friends." I chuckled.

"Oh that's funny, but why would you do that? What about us?"

"Because they're not as dramatic as you. And what about us? Miley I don't like you anymore, you're too into yourself."

"Well what if I said-"

"Oh, and if you come around saying sorry to me, my daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be."

"Lilly don't be like that. Why are you being so stubborn?" Miley pouted.

"Me? You've got the ego. And 'cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive."

"Oh let it go, it's just a truck." She sighed

"You're calling it just a truck now? I thought you were way fond of it and that's why you're a redneck heartbreak." I told her again.

"What about that one time last year? I think you drove it then." Miley shrugged, unsure.

"Who's really bad at lying? You are. Miles I don't remember driving it at all. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time..."

"Cause as far as you're concerned, I'm just another picture to burn." Miley sighed, knowing that was it.

"Yeah, why not? What have you done besides ignore me and think of yourself?" I asked.

"Well I know that I really like you and you're more then just my best friend and that-"

"Miley those are just facts about what I already know, not what I asked. But you wouldn't have that answer about what you've done for me would you? Because you hardly ever have thought of anyone or anything besides yourself."

"Lilly, would it count for anything if I miss you?"

"No, if you're missing me you better keep it to yourself."

"Ok fine, but why?" Miley wondered.

"Cuz coming back around here, would be bad for your health. I think we both know how strong I am."

"Ok that's just creepy now. I never thought you'd be this dark."

"Well if you payed more attention to me, then you'd get to know me."

"Look I'm sorry, I just..." She tried to apologize, I cut her off

"You're just in love with your truck. Well I don't care anymore, 'cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive. You're a readneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying."

"Ok, why all the sudden insults?"

"I'm breaking up with you, that's why. Oh I just remembered something, I'll be right back." I ran up to my room, grabbed a small book and ran back down, I handed it to Miley. "Here look at this." I told her then went to the kitchen and looked in a drawer for some matches.

"The photo album of us?"

"Yeah," I took a few photos of the two of us smiling on the beach. Then I set the album down on a small table next to the door. "So, watch me strike a match on all my wasted time." I told her, as I took a match from the pack I held and struck it to see the bright flame. Then I held a few pictures up about to touch it.

"You're really serious aren't you?" Miley said, eyes wide. I blew out the match taunting her.

"Well yeah, cause in case you haven't heard, I really _really_ hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive."

"Alright alright, I get it." Miley said in an annoyed tone.

"Good, but I just feel sorry for the next girl you pick up. Cause you're a redneck heartbreak, who doesn't think about anyone else and if the other person is really smart they can see right through you, cause you're really bad at lying."

"Alright then, maybe I'll try harder." Miley said casually.

"Exactly why I'm dumping you."

"What about the pictures? You're not gonna burn those?" She asked in a sort of relieved tone.

"Oh thanks for reminding me." I said, getting out another match. "Yeah, so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time. Cause as far as I'm concerned," I told her as I held up some pictures to the match and let them curve up in a small flame. "You're just another picture to burn." I smiled.

Miley gasped. "You just...I can't believe that...Lilly I don't have a copy."

"Why would you want a copy of those? This is a break up." I said, throwing the pictures into the garbage as the flames stopped.

"I don't, I don't know." Miley sighed in defeat.

"Neither do I, anyway turn around and you'll see the door." I said, taking a few more pictures out of my album as she opened the door.

"Lilly I, I don't know what to say."

"Oh you don't have to say anything, just look at those pictures." I told her as she stepped outside on my front porch then turned around to face me. Then I set a small fire to a few more and tossed them on my front porch, right next to her feet. "Yeah that's right, burn, burn, burn, baby, burn."

"Oh my god, I can't believe what you're doing."

"I can, I should have done it a long time ago. You're just another picture to burn Miley."

"You're full of bull shit."

"Me? You're the one too wrapped up in yourself, so you shouldn't be the one to talk about others being full of bull shit, but yourself."

I looked over at the album, still sitting on the table, and flipped through a couple more pages, then found the perfect picture of us. One that I had held the camera up and took of the two of us kissing. The beach, the waves and a sunset as our little background. I laughed a little at this.

"What's that one?" Miley asked curiously.

I turned it around and showed her. "We were pretty happy a couple years ago, weren't we?" I sighed.

I turned it back around and looked at it for a few more seconds, Miley stepped by my side looking with me. I actually had some feelings for her again, in that moment. But soon enough they went away as I thought of this reality and the time I was in now.

"Yeah we were." Miley said softly.

"But that's not gonna work out like that again is it? Cause I can tell you're not gonna change."

Miley stepped back again. "Lilly I can try if you give me a chance."

"Do you realize how many times you've said that? Yet you've never changed." I frowned, then tossed the picture on the ground near her feet.

"That's one of our best memories you know." Miley told me softly, a slight crack in her voice.

"I know, but as cute and sweet and compassionate as you're acting right now, I'm not gonna buy it. Because I know it's not gonna last by tomorrow."

"What ever you say Lil." She used my nickname.

She hadn't said it in such a long time and only used it when she really needed me, when we needed each other and she had always really meant it. I don't know what had changed her attitude so much these days, but did she really mean it now? Should I really do this? But it was too late, my actions spoke quicker then I could think. I struck one last match and threw it on the picture as it lay on the ground. Miley looked down and watched it begin to go black. My memory of that day began to fade.

"Baby burn..." I said softly, then closed my door.

* * *

**A/N: Bad ending? Sorry well that's how the song ends and it may not have been the best choice for a songshot once I think about it. But like I said, just goin for something different. (Oh and I know I made Lilly seem like a slight bitch if that's what some of you are thinking, but that was sorta the point...a little) Review...? Peace!**


	2. Hey Lilly

**A/N: Alright so here's the second part, the NICE second part, to this now twoshot. I obviously, seriously tanked in the first one, so this is a 'save' … pfst yeah whatever, I don't save, this is a make up. I had them brake up, so this is a make up chapter... Oh and I should give credit for this whole chapter to a fellow author that suggested this idea to me in the first place. She even gave me the song idea which is a perfect fit in my opinion. It's called _Hey Stephen _by_ Taylor Swift! _This chapter in Miley's POV...

* * *

**

**Hey Lilly**

A minute after the door shut, the pictures burnt, I walked away. I stepped up in my truck and started driving home. I knew she was lying. Even though she threw insults at me, there was a moment she had. That moment when she stopped to look at the picture, of the two of us sharing a kiss on the beach. Those few seconds when we both looked at it, she had felt something for me again.

I wasn't going to go back and make her say it, because I knew she'd deny it. But I know Lilly and I could tell she didn't mean everything she said to me. Even if most of it was true. But I won't forget that look in her eye while dropping the match on our favorite picture. She was staring off and looking lost. After the match fell, her expression read almost as though she didn't mean too. Then completely switched gears and shut the door in my face.

Now the more I think about her, I can't help but want her back more. As many times as I've told her I could change, yet I haven't, I can't blow it this time. I won't blow it. I'm going to get her back. I just can't help myself from thinking about her.

As I pulled up to my house an idea suddenly hit me, a song that's what I'll do. I hadn't written in a long time, but I'm determined to let Lilly know how I feel and that I really mean it.

A few days had gone by, but I still kept myself up in my room, writing away at every chance I had. I sang along with the notes on my guitar, crossed some lyrics out here and there. Finally it was the weekend, it was Saturday evening and I had just finished.

Saturday nights Lilly and I were usually out, because her mom was gone, so she had nothing to do. That means she's probably bored at home right now. I'll just text her to make sure.

_Lil, are u bored at home now? U don't have to answer, I'll just wait a minute and then know that u are._

Now hopefully that would work. Seeing as how we haven't talked in almost a week, I'm sure I'll just wait a minute and find out on my own. But to my surprise, it didn't work that way. My phone was still in hand and suddenly vibrated with a text from her.

_Yeah I am_

Perfect. Now was the perfect timing for this. So I grabbed my guitar and the paper of lyrics, then walked quickly outside to my car. I drove straight to her house and on my way it began to lightly rain.

"Shit, this'll mess up my stuff if I don't get inside." I said to myself. Then I pulled up in front of her house. I saw a light on in the front window of the living room. Great, she's right there, she'll let me in.

I ran from my truck to her front door and knocked a few times. "Lilly stop watching TV and let me in please." The rain started to fall harder. I yelled in the door again. "Shit, it's raining harder now. I don't blame you for leaving me out here Lil, but I've got my guitar and-"

"Alright come in." She cut me off, opening the door and pulling me inside. "I wouldn't want your guitar to get ruined." Lilly sighed.

I was slightly damp, but took my jacket off of my guitar, that I had protected it with. "Yeah thanks, guess I was kinda stupid to leave the case behind, but I didn't think it would rain. Anyway, it looks fine."

"That's good news. But you've got some nerve you know. Why are you here anyway?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Well I heard that you're bored, so I thought I'd come show you something."

"You only heard because you text me, which was kind of surprising by the way."

"No you know what was surprising, was the fact that you replied. Although thinking back, it really wasn't that big. You only replied just because I called you, Lil." I smiled.

"What? Pfst I didn't...I mean not just for that-"

"Oh and you didn't let me in because of my guitar, you did because you still care about me. Plus I used your nickname again and you know I still care about you." I said with triumph.

Lilly hesitated for a moment, at a loss for words. Then spoke up. "Alright, so what if I still am? But it's raining outside and I'm bored." Lilly sighed.

"What if you still are? Lilly, why do deny something like that? In fact why does every couple deny mistakes and stuff? Why can't we just admit the shit we've done and move on. It'd be more simple."

"Alright, I still have feelings for you then. Now what did you want to show me?"

I smiled at her comment, then moved along. "I wanted to show you how I really feel too. I know I keep saying I can change, well this time I really mean it." I pulled out the folded paper from my pocket, of the song and then moved my guitar the right way. "I wrote this for you Lil. Now if you have a few minutes, which I know you do, I'd like to sing it for you."

I walked over to her living room and sat on a couch, Lilly sat on a small one across from me. I set my guitar the right way on my lap, closed my eyes and started singing gently.

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm _

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

_Yeah_

_Hey Lilly, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted too_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Lilly, girl you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

Just before I started the chorus, I opened my eyes and stared into Lilly's. She was listening intently. She also looked in my eyes, which held some sort of apologetic gaze. But only for a second. Then I changed notes and sang louder.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm _

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

_Hey Lilly, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

Ever since I said she looks like an angel, our eyes locked and didn't break contact.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Lilly, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
_

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

_  
They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Lilly, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

Lilly finally cracked and a smirk appeared across her face. Now I was proud of what I wrote and that it had made her smile. I kept smiling along with her.

_Haha, I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself  
Mmm Mmm_

_  
Myself_

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself_

_Oh oh oh_

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

_Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

I gently strummed the last few notes to a stop and then took a deep breath.

"Well there it is, now you don't have to say anything, but that's what I wrote for you." I smiled nervously.

"Miles, that was amazing. Thanks so much. So what are you expecting here anyway?"

"Well I'm not expecting an apology. But I'd like to give one. I know that I've always said I'll change and I never have, but this time I really mean it."

"Oh, so you think singing me a song would make everything all better?" Lilly said, folding her arms.

"Yes? … No?" I was confused now.

"Actually yes, I was surprised that it did what it did, but the words you thought out and the feeling you sang it with, it all just really fits and I believe you and I want to thank you."

"That means a lot Lil."

"No problem. And I'm sorry too. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have done what I did. I was just angry and tired of what you had become. I couldn't deal with that drama anymore, so I was trying too leave you, but I still felt an emptiness without you in my life, even if it hadn't been a week yet, I still couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either and that's why I really want to change, this time I mean it. I won't just think about myself, I'm always going too listen to you and I want you to know that you're a huge part of my life. And I wrote you that song, saying how I feel about you."

"I believe you Miles. And I'll never burn any memory again, cause we need it." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks Lil. But don't worry, we can always make new ones too."

I smirked at her, then scooted next to her and got out my phone. I held it up and turned it around, ready to take a picture. Then I put my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in to kiss me. As we kissed for several seconds, I took a picture. Then I pulled away and looked at my phone.

"Perfect. Nice shot Miles." Lilly told me.

"Thanks. I told you I can't help myself. And you're not so bad yourself." I smiled, then leaned in for a longer and memorable kiss. One to where our lips and tongues reunited again after a long time.

"Hey it's still raining, do you wanna go kiss-"

"You read my mind." I replied as we ran out the door and began kissing a nice kiss in the rain.

* * *

**A/N: Ending lame? Sorry, I think that happens a lot with me, lol. Although let me know how the rest was, so review... Peace!**


End file.
